Project Summary Project Title: Arizona Produce Safety Rule Implementation Project Description: the Arizona Department of Agriculture (ADA) intend to develop a plan to implement the FDA's Produce Safety Rule. This plan will include education and training for produce farmers covered under the rule, as well as implementation of a regulatory program, which will include regulator training. Project Goals: The proposed project will develop a strategic plan for alignment of Arizona's regulations and activities with FDA's Produce Safety Rule. Goals include establishing an inventory of covered produce farms, providing farmers with education of, and training on, the Produce Safety Rule, completing an assessment of Arizona's regulatory authority for produce safety and the resources needed to develop a successful program, and implement the program. Expected Outcomes: We believe that the partnerships and plans that will emerge from the work outlined in this proposal will create a federal-state relationship, which will leverage the existing knowledge, and resources of the ADA, resulting in consistent on-farm inspections as envisioned by FSMA and the FDA. Project Objectives: 1) Develop and maintain an inventory of produce farms covered under the rule, including a mechanism to share the data with the FDA. 2) Determine resources needed to conduct activities under a state produce safety rule that align with FDA's Produce Safety Rule (identify metrics & develop models for training, technical support/assistance, information technology, laboratory capabilities, & inspection/compliance activities). 3) Develop and implement a plan to educating producers on produce safety and providing regulatory oversight of the farming of covered produce. The plan will include on-farm inspections, sampling, enforcement, training, education, and technical assistance. Budget: $500,000 for year 1, $725,000 for year 2, $755,000 for year 3, $770,000 for year 4 and $875,000 year for 5, totaling $3,625,000 for the five year grant period.